


Checking It Twice

by notlucy



Series: The Brownstone in Brooklyn [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Bratting, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Peggy Carter, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, funishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy
Summary: Bucky forgets his manners in all the holiday excitement. Steve and Peggy remind him to behave.





	Checking It Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone. This story can be read as a standalone if you can roll with the concept that Peggy's in the future and she, Bucky and Steve are all in a loving, kinky relationship full of domestic fluff and smut. 
> 
> If you're interested in catching up on the holiday adventures, start with [_Way Up North Where the Air Gets Cold_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/897735). If you want some context for this entire universe, head back to the beginning of [_The Brownstone in Brooklyn_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/804555).

Bucky had been squirrelly since they’d woken up from their post-sledding nap. Peggy surmised it had something to do with the fact that he’d spent the past twenty-four hours hopped up on sugar and sledding and toys. Steve stretched as they roused themselves, Bucky watching with interest as his sweater rode up on his stomach to reveal a few inches of pale skin. 

“Goin’ upstairs,” Steve said with a yawn as he put his arms down. “Facilities.”

Bucky watched him until he’d disappeared, before leaning over and capturing Peggy in a sweet and slightly unexpected kiss. Not that she minded - a clingy Bucky was a delightful Bucky, and she’d take delightful any day. 

He pulled back from the kiss after a moment, raising an eyebrow and smiling at her. “We need to go upstairs, too.”

“We...do?” she replied. News to her.

“Yes. We do.” 

So she’d let him take her by the hand and pull her up and off the couch, practically running up the stairs to the bedroom they were sharing and shutting the door behind them. 

“Bucky, what on earth…?” she laughed as he crowded her right up against the closed door, kissing her again. This one was more intense than the kiss downstairs, arms wrapping around her tightly as she slid her own about his waist.

Bucky didn’t bother to stop when the bathroom door opened, though Peggy was in a position to meet Steve’s eyes as he emerged from the ensuite and took in the sight of them all tangled up. 

“Huh,” he said. “Starting without me? That’s asking for trouble.” 

Bucky pulled back from the kiss, looking over his shoulder and giving Steve a grin. “So consider it an invitation, Stevie.”

Steve took him at his word, and Peggy gave him a grin as he pressed himself right up against Bucky’s back and shared another smile with her. She was never going to object to having them both wrapping her up. Steve raised a conspiratorial eyebrow, making her laugh. “What?” she said. “This was all his idea.” 

“That right?” Steve said, one hand moving out to rest against Peggy’s hip as the other gave Bucky’s rear a swat. “Big ideas, huh, pal?”

Evidently so, as Bucky shuddered against her when Steve gave him that little spank, his hips pushing back just enough to indicate his enjoyment of the chosen chastisement.

Ah. So that was it, then - he wanted a spanking, and he was shy about asking. 

“Hmm,” Peggy murmured, reaching up to brush a lock of hair out of Bucky’s eyes. “You know, Steve, I rather think Bucky’s forgotten his manners. He’s been getting everything he wants the past few days. Haven’t you, love?”

“Yes,” Bucky said, leaning into her touch when she cupped his cheek, drawing him down to place a kiss on his lips. 

“I suppose…” she glanced up and met Steve’s eyes, which had a certain gleam in them. “Well, there’s only one thing for it, isn’t there?” 

“I think so, Pegs,” Steve agreed, and the expression on his face made it difficult to suppress the smile that threatened to overwhelm her. 

“What’s that?” Bucky asked. The menace, as though he didn’t know  _ exactly  _ what he was requesting.

“It pains me to say it, love, but you need a proper spanking.” 

Bucky’s eyes lit up immediately, though he feigned a pout. Steve gave her a grin. Both of their reactions likely had to do with her phrasing, which she didn’t understand. Steve had tried to explain it to her once - something about her accent - but it made no sense. Still, it had the desired effect, Bucky whining through his pout. 

“I’m sorry for forgetting my manners,” he said immediately. “I’ll be good.”

“I’m sure you will,” Peggy said, as Steve’s hands fell to Bucky’s hips, holding him steady. “And this will help reinforce that good behavior. Wouldn’t you agree, Steve?”

“Uh huh,” Steve said, his thumbs rubbing small circles just above the waistband of the flannel pajama pants Bucky had on. “Won’t be so bad, Buck. You’ll feel better after.” 

“You really will, darling,” Peggy said, leaning up on her toes to kiss his forehead, Bucky squirming when she did so. Pulling back, she smiled and nudged him back, pointing to the corner of the room that was diagonal to the bed, where there had previously been a rocking chair (a chair which had mysteriously disappeared the night before). “Go, nose in the corner. No peeking. We’ll call you when we’re ready for you.”

Bucky was funny, acting put-upon and sighing rather dramatically as he shuffled over and took his place by the wall. He’d never win any acting awards. 

Steve shook his head, glancing at her and smirking. She couldn’t help pulling him down for a kiss that was supposed to be quick but ended up taking on a life of its own. Ah well, part of the fun for Bucky was being made to wait - the ritual of it all. Still, they broke it up after a minute or so, then they set to work. They didn’t talk much, but meaningful looks and big hand gestures allowed them to get ready without an abundance of conversation. 

Steve settled on the right side of the bed, sitting up against the headboard, while Peggy mirrored his position on the left. She got comfortable, taking the third pillow - Bucky’s pillow - and resting it on her lap. Bucky might have been getting spanked, but they did try to make him comfortable for the duration. 

Once they were set, she glanced at Steve and tapped her watch twice. They watched as the second hand made its way around two times before Peggy cleared her throat, glancing over at the corner where Bucky was really doing an excellent job of holding himself still and not peeking. “Alright, darling,” she said, keeping her voice even. “Over Steve’s lap. You know what to do.”

He did, because they’d done this before. But there was something about the ritual and familiarity of it all that soothed him. A blush still stained his cheeks as he turned away from the corner and crossed the room to stand at the side of the bed. He smiled, though, catching Peggy’s eye before crawling right across Steve’s lap. It took a bit of arranging to get him right where they wanted, but eventually he was resting comfortably with his head on the pillow in Peggy’s lap, eyes closed, face turned to the side, his flesh arm gripping Peggy’s shin while his prosthetic came to rest near his head. 

“My good boy,” Peggy murmured once he was settled, feeling his breathing even out as she brushed a hand through his hair. 

Steve took his time, like he always did, careful with Bucky in a way he was never careful with himself. He brought his left hand to rest on the small of Bucky’s back, using his right to rub across the seat of Bucky’s trousers, settling him and centering him. Peggy watched closely as any tension he’d been carrying bled out of his frame. She was the one who made the call when they played this way, and when she was sure he was ready, she nodded to Steve, who raised his hand and brought it back down on Bucky’s backside. It wasn’t a hard slap, hardly jolting him, but for Bucky, it wasn’t about pain. Steve was her masochist and Bucky was her good boy, who craved the safety and security that came from his submission to both of them. 

“A few more, just like that. Thank you, Steve.”

Steve nodded, smirking a little as he glanced down to where Bucky was rolling his hips, just a little, against his thigh. Peggy bit her lip, stifling a laugh when Steve looked back up at her, flicking his index finger up which was a sign they used to indicate to one another when Bucky was  _ very  _ interested in the proceedings. Good. Still, he’d asked for a spanking, so if he wanted a reward, he was going to have to earn it. 

“Sure, Peg, at  _ least  _ a few more,” Steve agreed. He tapped Bucky’s ass twice, lightly, before beginning again in earnest, his hand rising and falling as it set a steady pace. Never too hard, but with an intensity that would undoubtedly leave Bucky’s skin nice and pink for a few hours at least.

Bucky, for his part, was enjoying it, wriggling around and whining as Steve worked. Peggy kept one hand on his shoulder, though the other remained in his hair, keeping it out of his face, occasionally brushing her fingers across his cheek or over the back of his neck just to watch him shiver. 

Steve was good at gauging things, and he eventually stopped for a break, looking to Peggy for further instruction while Bucky let out a moan of frustration. Evidently the cessation of the spanking had ended whatever involuntary friction he was getting from Steve’s thigh against his prick. Her Bucky was too damn easy to read. 

“Right,” she said, brisk and efficient, but with a smile on her face. “Trousers down, I think. No need for modesty with us, my darling.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Steve agreed, winking at her as he tapped two fingers on Bucky’s hip. “Lift up a little, would ya, pal? Can’t quite do it like this.”

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky muttered, lifting himself up just enough that Steve could hook his fingers into his waistband and push the clothing down nearly to his knees. 

“Language,” Peggy chided, shaking her head. Bucky snorted as he got himself settled, and she pursed her lips in mock-disapproval. “Honestly, Bucky, what am I going to do with you? I was going to say ten more, but now I really think you ought to get fifteen.”

“Maybe Steve oughta get ‘em instead, on account of him making me swear,” he said, voice as sweet as sugar. Steve rolled his eyes, resting his hand on Bucky’s bare ass as Peggy tugged on a lock of his hair.

“Not bloody likely,” she replied. “Steve can earn his own stripes later. These are just for you, darling boy. Fifteen. And you can count them off and thank us for each one, for being so cheeky.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he said, and she could see the grin on his face as she nodded to Steve, who gave him a rather sharp smack to begin. Bucky grunted, starting forward before he caught himself. “Ungh, damn it. One. Thank you.”

“Just the number and the gratitude, thank you, Bucky,” Peggy said, glancing at Steve. “Quick as you like, Steve.”

Bucky was obviously enjoying himself considerably if the rutting he continued to inflict on Steve’s leg was anything to go by. He made it through the next twelve slaps perfectly, only reaching for Peggy’s hand after the thirteenth, squeezing her fingers.  

“Thirteen, thank you, please, please can I…?” he said, his voice hitching. 

“What is it, darling?” she asked, rubbing his back with her free hand.

“These last two...a little harder. I wanna feel ‘em at dinner.”

That was surprising. Bucky rarely, if ever, asked for anything that hurt. That went double for anything involving impact play. But he’d been better about knowing what he wanted and what he was ready for, so Peggy wasn’t going to deny him an explicitly stated request. Turning to Steve, she shrugged, and he nodded, both of them coming to a silent decision.

“Sure, Buck,” Steve said. “Tell you what, I’ll do the first one half-strength. You tell me if that’s what you’re looking for, or if you want it harder. Okay?”

“Yes,” he breathed, squeezing Peggy’s fingers. “Please, Stevie.” 

Steve took a deep breath before delivering a blow that was significantly more impactful than anything that had come before it. Bucky bit back a yelp, his feet kicking and toes flexing as he turned his face against the pillow. They gave him a moment, but he eventually pulled himself away, and gritted out, “fourteen. Thank you.”

Peggy continued to rub his back, and Steve lay a hand on his thigh, giving him a bit more time to process. Really, they’d give him all the time in the world.

“That…” Bucky said quietly. “S’good. Harder.”

Steve opened his mouth. Peggy knew that look. It was the look of a man about to second-guess Bucky’s wishes. Albeit out of love and altruism, but still. They couldn’t do that, not now. So she caught his eye, shaking her head imperceptibly. Steve bit his lip, flexing the fingers of his right hand and closing his eyes. She knew it was difficult for him, but she trusted him to understand. To do the right thing.

“Yeah,” he said finally, eyes opening as he nodded. “Okay, Bucky. Sure.”

He lifted his hand and brought it down, sending Bucky forward a few inches with a smack that could only be described as a doozy, if Peggy were borrowing her boys’ vernacular. There was a bloom of red visible immediately, and Bucky let out a cry of pain, tears springing to his eyes. He was so  _ good _ , though. Her very, very good boy, whimpering out, “fifteen! Thank you!”

“Oh, Bucky,” Peggy said, leaning down to wrap her arms around him as best she could from their awkward positioning. “Darling, you did so well.”

He squirmed at the praise, just as he always did, half-uncomfortable and half-thrilling in it. She could feel the small movements of his hips as she held him, still writhing against Steve’s thigh, seeking release. The fact that he’d maintained an erection throughout all that was, frankly, a holiday miracle. She was terribly proud of him. 

“Turn over, you silly boy,” she said. “You’ve earned a reward. Don’t you think, Steve?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, a small smile on his face as he shifted his weight, helping Bucky turn onto his back and looking down at him fondly once he was settled. “Whatever you want, sugar.”

“Just...touch me, please? Kiss me?” 

They could do that. Steve wrapped a hand around Bucky’s cock, eliciting a groan that was lost in a kiss when Peggy leaned down to meet his mouth with hers. Nobody in the world surrendered quite like Bucky Barnes, willing and sweet and so desperate to be taken care of. She held him in the kiss, hands tangling in his hair as Steve worked him over. When his orgasm hit, he nearly shook himself apart, whining quietly against her mouth, desperate and needy. She and Steve coaxed him through it until his shudders subsided and he lay pliant, happy and spent. 

As usual, he got quiet afterward. They didn’t mind. Steve wrapped him up in the blanket from the foot of their bed and helped him sit up, settling him between the two of them. They took their time, kissing him and cuddling him, telling him how good he was, how much they loved him, how he was theirs and always would be.

In retrospect, they could have timed it better. Aftercare was often an hours-long affair, but twenty minutes into their little cuddle pile, noise from downstairs reminded them that they’d left their friends alone. In the kitchen. With an entire holiday feast to cook. 

“Shit,” Peggy murmured, looking up from where she’d been leaving a rather impressive hickey on Bucky’s neck. “I said I’d do the bloody gravy, didn’t I?”

“And I said I’d peel the potatoes,” Steve said mournfully.

“Dumb,” Bucky mumbled. “I’m just gonna watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, hope you're all very merry and bright today, whether you celebrate Christmas or not. Crockzilla is back tomorrow to explain exactly what was causing all the ruckus in the kitchen with a work entitled _Yes Chef_. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [notlucy](https://notlucy.tumblr.com). You can also find Crockzilla at [crockzilla](https://crockzilla.tumblr.com) (that one's obvious).


End file.
